Riha
by T.E.D.S
Summary: KONWENCJA ANIME Havoc jest załamany po utracie kolejnej dziewczyny na rzecz Roya. Do akcji wkracza Riza... Riha/Havocai/RizaxHavoc czy jak to nazwiecie. Zakończone... z happy endem, choć nie dla wszystkich.
1. Chapter 1

Mówią, że chłopaki nie płaczą

Mówią, że chłopaki nie płaczą.

Wynikałoby z tego, że albo jest to łgarstwo, albo Jean Havoc, kawaler, podporucznik, lat 26, nie był chłopakiem. Po tym, jak Roy Mustang, jego własny pułkownik, odbił mu kolejną dziewczynę, nie wytrzymał. Siedział teraz na sedesie, bo- jak sądził- tu nikt nie usłyszy, jak ryczy sobie w rękaw.

Tak sądził.

I tak by mogło być, gdyby obok męskiej toalety nie przechodziła porucznik Riza Hawkeye, niosąc kolejne naręcze dokumentów dla pułkownika.

Mało kto wiedział, że prócz legendarnego wzroku Riza miała również doskonały słuch. A nic chyba nie było bardziej alarmującego niż płacz w męskiej toalecie. Płacz Havoca. Przeplatany jękami w stylu „…kolejna dziewczyna…", „…cholerny Mustang…" i „…musiał mi ją zabrać…".

Riza wkroczyła do biura Mustanga i trzasnęła papierami o jego biurko.

-Pułkowniku, to, co pan zrobił podporucznikowi Havocowi było wredne. Zrobił pan krzywdę jemu, jego dziewczynie i pańskiej poprzedniej dziewczynie…

-…która także była wcześniej dziewczyną Havoca… - Roy leniwie bawił się długopisem z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Pana to bawi? Przez pana Havoc jest nieszczęśliwy…

-Jak chcesz, to idź go pociesz. – wzruszył ramionami Roy. Riza wyszła z biura i stanęła przy drzwiach męskiej toalety, z której wciąż dochodził płacz Havoca. Tam czekała.

Gdy Havoc wyszedł, nadal pociągając nosem, zdecydowanym ruchem przytuliła go.

-Moje biedactwo… - szepnęła mu do ucha. Havoc wydawał się zaskoczony, lecz szybko się odprężył. Poddał się delikatnej, przyjacielskiej pieszczocie.

-Riza? Możesz mnie puścić? – zapytał Jean po około pięciu minutach. Riza przerwała uścisk, ale nadal trzymała dłonie na jego ramionach.

-Pułkownik to świnia. – stwierdziła.

-Wiem. – mruknął Havoc. – Znowu mi dziewczynę…

-Wiem o tym. On to robi… dla sportu.

-Chyba nie ma dziewczyny, której by mi nie zabrał… albo mi odbijał jak już miałem, albo jak się dopiero starałem… ale nigdy nie przepuścił…

Nagle oczy Havoca się rozszerzyły.

-Zaraz… Riza… TY jesteś KOBIETĄ… - wydusił. Riza uśmiechnęła się1 i przesunęła dłonie w dół, na klatkę piersiową podporucznika.

-Tak, jestem kobietą… i jestem wolna… - Riza niemal zamruczała jak kotka, nadal opierając dłonie o pierś Havoca. Ten zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

-To zaraz przestaniesz być wolna. Znaczy się, no… czy chciałabyś…

-Tak. Chciałabym.

Havoc szeroko się uśmiechnął i objął Rizę w pasie.

-Po pracy gdzieś wyjdziemy. – szepnął jej do ucha. Riza skinęła głową i oboje wrócili do pracy. Havoc nawet coś nucił pod nosem. Roy kiwnął głową do Rizy z aprobatą. Riza westchnęła. Wiedziała, że on nie wie…

…jednak po pracy zdarzyło się coś, co lekko zaalarmowało Roya. Riza nie wyszła natychmiast, lecz poczekała, aż Havoc skończy palić, po czym on objął ją ramieniem, a ona położyła rękę na jego biodrze i tak wyszli.

„Nie, Riza nie może być z nim", pomyślał Roy, „w końcu nawet ze mną nie chciała… po prostu go pociesza…."

I tak, uspokojony, sam zebrał się do domu.

1 Zamiast trzasnąć go w twarz za „wielkie spostrzeżenie"


	2. Chapter 2

Karmelowe i sorbet brzoskwiniowy

Karmelowe i sorbet brzoskwiniowy. Jej ulubiony zestaw. Nie wiedziała, skąd Jean go zna, bo rzadko chodziła na lody i zawsze sama. Wręczył jej lody i objął ją, liżąc swoje. Orzechowe i czekoladowe.

Riza zarumieniła się lekko. Jean zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Żeby tylko Roy nie zobaczył, pomyślała, ja tylko mam go trochę pocieszyć…

Zapach Havoca, który czuła, nie był tylko zapachem papierosów. Był nawet przyjemny… jeśli pominęła dym, oczywiście. O mój Nielsie Bohrze, czy ja się w nim zakochuję?

_Nie,_ odezwał się głosik w jej głowie, _przecież jestem tą zimną porucznik, która się NIE zakochuje, aczkolwiek potrafi kochać. Jest jednak niemożliwym, bym się zakochała…_

_Tak,_ odezwał się inny głosik, ten wszystkowiedzący, _jestem zakochana w Havocu. W Havocu! Roy mnie zabije, jak się dowie, a dowie się szybko!_

Ale teraz rozkoszowała się spacerem i smakiem lodów. Czuła się jak nastolatka, która poszła na swoją pierwszą randkę…

Tak, byli tylko na lodach, i odprowadził ją do domu. I przyjacielsko poklepał po plecach. Ale wiedziała, że będzie więcej. Jutro przecież widzą się w pracy…

…o Bohrze! W pracy! A pułkownik… on nas zobaczy…

…pozwolił mi go pocieszyć, ale bycie parą to więcej niż „pocieszenie"…

Riza sięgnęła po swój pamiętnik sprzed kilku lat. Chciała przypomnieć sobie, że Havoc podobał jej się od dawna…

…odkąd zaczęli razem pracować. Później to trochę przycichło, tak, ona też straciła zainteresowanie na rzecz pułkownika, ale… ale wróciło…

Uśmiechnęła się. Może to tak miało być? Może w końcu zostanie Rizą Havoc?

Zaśmiała się z tego. Riza Havoc! Co jej do głowy przychodzi? Było to równie prawdopodobne, jak zostanie Rizą Mustang. Czyli po prostu niemożliwe.

_Ale, _odezwał się wszystkowiedzący głosik w jej głowie, _dlaczego niemożliwe? Havoc to dobry człowiek, tylko trochę samotny, i ja też jestem dobrym człowiekiem, tylko trochę samotnym… w czym więc problem?_

Tak, nazwisko Riza Havoc nie było wcale złe…

Riza roześmiała się. I już nie bała się, co powie pułkownik. W końcu serce nie sługa, prawda? To jemu się służy. No, kto by pomyślał, że żelazna porucznik się zakocha w tym nieszczęśliwym palaczu…

Roy to widział. Oni powinni w pracy zwracać się do siebie stopniami wojskowymi, a nie po imieniu. Przy okazji dowiedział się, jak Havoc ma na imię. No i ta niepokojąca chwila, gdy podał jej długopis. Przez chwilę – jakieś dwie sekundy – patrzyli sobie w oczy. A po pracy on ją objął i wyszli razem.

-Chcesz iść na spacer? – zapytał Jean.

-Chętnie, ale najpierw chodźmy po Hayate'a. – zgodziła się Riza. Poszli. Jedna ręką Riza trzymała smycz, drugą – dłoń Jeana. Spacerowali długo, nie spiesząc się.

-A, i wszystkiego najlepszego. – przerwał ciszę Jean. Riza uśmiechnęła się.

-Pamiętałeś! – zawołała. Przytulił ją.

-No pewnie, że pamiętam. Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć o twoich urodzinach? – szepnął jej do ucha. I ją pocałował. Całowali się długo, póki Hayate nie szarpnął smyczą. Wtedy poszli dalej, nie rozplatając dłoni.

-A teraz niespodzianka. – powiedział Jean. – Chodźmy do mnie.

-A Hayate?

-Możesz go wziąć ze sobą.

Niespodzianka… było to bardzo eufemistyczne określenie. To, co przygotował Havoc, było najwspanialszym prezentem, jak w życiu otrzymała Riza.

-Jean… nie powinieneś… - wyszeptała.

-Podoba ci się? – zapytał pożądliwie Havoc.

-Oczywiście… ale… ale nie powinieneś…

-Jak już to przygotowałem, to się nie wahaj. Bierzmy się do dzieła…

-Ale tak od razu?

-A na co chcesz czekać?

Jeżeli ktoś spodziewał się tutaj sceny wyciętej żywcem z pornosa, to się przeliczył. Popatrz na rating kretynie!

-Jeżeli nie zaczniemy, to się zepsuje. – stwierdził Jean, patrząc na ociekający kremem tort. – Sam go zrobiłem…

-Skoro tak, to skuszę się na kawałek. – uśmiechnęła się Riza. Jean zapalił świeczki. Dyplomatycznie – dwadzieścia. O tyle nie mogła się obrazić.

Riza pomyślała życzenie i zdmuchnęła wszystkie jednym tchem. Jean nałożył jej sporą porcję. Po pierwszym kęsie Riza uznała, że podporucznik w kuchni cierpi na przerost treści nad formą. Z wyglądu tort był rozpaćkany, krem spływał z jednej strony, a ułożony z rodzynek napis głosił „WSZYSTKI NAJLEPSZ RIZIE", bo nie wszystkie litery się zmieściły…

…ale za to smak nadał nowe znaczenie określeniu „niebo w gębie".

-Pyszny. – westchnęła Riza i, nadal trzymając talerzyk, pocałowała Jeana.  
Tymczasem Roy nadaremnie usiłował dodzwonić się do Rizy, bo dopiero w domu przypomniał sobie o jej urodzinach.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na to, że wychodząc z pracy, Riza i Jean się obejmowali. Nikt też nie śmiałby podsłuchiwać, o czym rozmawiają podczas przerwy obiadowej – Riza budziła respekt, no i strach. Nikt ich nie śledził, odkąd znaleziono niezidentyfikowane zwłoki podziurawione kulami, przypalone nieco papierosami, nafaszerowane ołowiem, sprawiające wrażenie odgryzienia kilku ważnych kawałków i podpisane „PIERWSZE OSTRZEŻENIE". W dodatku w dokładnie tym samym czasie, w którym się to stało, Riza, Havoc i Black Hayate byli widziani w małej kawiarence, gdzie jedli kremówki. Nie, wróć, gdzie dwoje z nich jadło kremówki. Hayate miał niewinną minę pieska, który rzucił kremówki kilka miesięcy temu i nie chciał wracać do nałogu.

Tydzień później znów tam byli. Doszli do wniosku, że tu kremówki są najlepsze, poza tym było to dosyć daleko, by Jean mógł zaproponować odprowadzenie, i dosyć blisko, by Riza nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby nie robił sobie kłopotu.

Jakieś złośliwe – choć chyba nie bardziej niż przeciętnie – fatum zagnało do tej samej kawiarenki pułkownika Mustanga. Oczywiście, pułkownik wcale nie śledził swoich podwładnych; byłoby to niewłaściwe1. Z tego też powodu usiadł możliwie daleko od nich – czyli dwa stoliki dalej – i dosyć blisko drzwi, by mógł się w razie zauważenia ewakuować. Jak mawiał biedny stary Hughes2, „dobry dowódca wie, kiedy wykonać odwrót". Niestety, okazało się, że biedak nie był jednak tak dobrym dowódcą…

Roy nie śledził swoich podwładnych. On ich obserwował. Popijał przy tym swoją ulubioną brzoskwiniową herbatę, starając się wyglądać jak zwykły facet, który absolutnie nie śledzi dwojga wojskowych.

Bursztynowe oczy Rizy, niegdyś potrafiące wychwycić ciemną skórę Ishvarczyka z wysokości wieży snajperskiej, teraz nie widziały nic poza turkusowymi oczami Jeana3. Było to oczywiste. I było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy się pocałują.

Roy na wszelki wypadek miał ten papier ze sobą. Zawsze go miał. Teraz mógł go wykorzystać.

Odczekał, aż Riza z Havocem zaczęli się zbierać, uregulował rachunek i wyszedł, zatrzymując się niewiele za drzwiami. I tam znów czekał.

Wyszli i zastąpił im drogę. Jean spojrzał na niego jak na samobójcę. A Roy po prostu wyciągnął z kieszeni pewien papier i dał Rizie.

-Poczytaj sobie. – powiedział i odszedł.

Riza przeczytała, zbladła i rozpłakała się na ramieniu Jeana.

-Co się stało? – zapytał, tuląc ją. Potrząsnęła głową i nadal płakała. Odprowadził ją do domu.

-Powiesz mi, co się stało? – zapytał znowu. Potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć: nie teraz.

-A… zostać z tobą czy wolisz być sama?

-Zostań, proszę…

Wtuliła się w jego ramię i długo, długo płakała.

1 I niebezpieczne. Nie zapomniał o „PIERWSZYM OSTRZEŻENIU".

2 Z jakiejś przyczyny brzmi to lepiej niż „Świętej pamięci Hughes".

3 I kremówką, ale to nieco psuje romantyczność sceny.


	4. Chapter 4

-To… co takiego było tam napisane

-To… co takiego było tam napisane? – zapytał Havoc. Riza, wciąż płacząc, podała mu kartkę. Havoc rozłożył papier. Była to kopia testamentu ojca Rizy.

-Aha… widzę… - mruknął Jean i mocno przytulił Rizę. W testamencie ojciec Rizy wyrażał wolę, aby ta poślubiła Roya Mustanga.

Riza poczuła ciepłe łzy na karku. Jean też płakał. Płakał i ją tulił. Czuła, że jest jej tu tak dobrze, że najchętniej by się stąd nie ruszała do końca swoich dni. Niestety, musiała. Musiała poślubić Roya, chociaż ten był tylko jej zwierzchnikiem, nikim więcej. Chociaż… może ucieczka z Havocem…

…nie, to niemożliwe, Roy już o to zadba. Nie zdoła poślubić nikogo poza nim…

Nie spodziewała się, że Jean ją teraz pocałuje. Chwyciła się tego pocałunku jak tonący brzytwy. Tak, wciąż była nadzieja, chociaż mała… Jean ciągle był, a ona kochała jego, nie Roya.

-Riza? – zagadnął, gdy już rozłączyli usta.

-Hm?

-A co powiesz na „Teraz albo niech milczy na wieki"?

-To nie wypali…

-Za to znam inną rzecz, która może _wypalić._ – Jean znacząco wskazał na pasek z kaburą przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła.

-„Wypadek przy czyszczeniu broni"?

-Nie, obrona konieczna. Co ty na to?

Zaśmiała się gorzko. Nie, to też się nie uda…

-W każdym razie, Jean – westchnęła – zawsze będę kochać _ciebie_.

-Miło… - westchnął Jean. – To może…

-Tak. Kocham cię.

/  
-No, Riza, to się niedługo pobieramy. – oznajmił złowieszczo Roy. Riza westchnęła.

-Panie pułkowniku, nie sądzę, żeby to było… właściwe. Jean i ja…

-Zapomnij o tym.

-O tym się nie da i nie wolno zapomnieć. Otóż, panie pułkowniku, ja z Jeanem…

-Skoro nie możesz zapomnieć, to chociaż nie mów tego przy mnie, jasne? Co dotyczy podporucznika Havoca, nie dotyczy mnie.

-Ale panie pułkowniku…

-Zapewniam, że tak będzie lepiej dla całej trójki.

Rizie na usta cisnęło się pytanie „której trójki?", ale go nie wypowiedziała. Zamiast tego zapytała:

-Nie wysłucha mnie pan, panie pułkowniku?

-Na żaden temat, który dotyczy podporucznika Havoca. To przeszłość, no Riza, nie wracaj do tego…

-Ale pana to też dotyczy, jeśli chce pan mnie poślubić…

-Nieważne. Riza… zapomnij.

Aczkolwiek niechętnie (ze strony Rizy) Roy i Riza się pobrali. Nie wypalił ani plan ucieczki („Przepraszam, mam rozkaz nie wypuszczać pani poza granicę Centrali" „Ale my chcemy tylko do lasu na grzyby!" „Nieważne, rozkaz to rozkaz." „Służbista!"), ani plan wypadku przy czyszczeniu broni („Rizuniu, ja ci wyczyszczę broń, jak narzeczony narzeczonej…" „Od kiedy to my jesteśmy narzeczonymi?" „Od dzisiaj! A raczej odkąd twój ojciec…" „Dobrze, _panie pułkowniku._"), ani nawet genialny plan „Teraz albo niech milczy na wieki" („Nie z-mhmffffh…"). Związek małżeński został legalnie zawarty.


	5. Chapter 5

Pół roku później Riza urodziła ślicznego synka

Pół roku później Riza urodziła ślicznego synka. Roy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed chwaleniem się na lewo i prawo.

-Jest naprawdę śliczny! – mówił Edowi. – Taki malutki! Blondynek! Niebieskie oczka! Riza mówi, że wykapany tatuś!

-Wykapany tatuś? – zdziwił się Ed. – Ale… ale panie pułkowniku, przecież pan…

Roy spojrzał w lustro. Potem powiódł spojrzeniem po biurze i nagle wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do Havoca, który za wszelką cenę usiłował być niezauważony. Potem pstryknął palcami.

Nic się nie stało. Roy spojrzał na rękę. No cóż, rękawiczki miał w kieszeni.

-Idę do toalety – oznajmił Havoc i usiłował wyjść, ale płomień go dosięgnął.

Następnie Roy wparował do Rizy, akurat tulącej do piersi synka, jeszcze bezimiennego.

-RIZA, JA CIĘ ZABIJĘ!! – zawył. – TY I HAVOC…

-Chciałam to panu powiedzieć, panie pułkowniku. – rzekła spokojnie Riza. Roy dyszał z wściekłości.

-Pozbędziesz się bachora. – rozkazał. Chłopiec jakby wyczuł, co Roy mówił, bo przycisnął się mocniej do matki.

-Dlaczego? Jestem jego matką. Albo my oboje, albo żadne z nas! – Riza postawiła ultimatum.

-O ile dobrze wiem – wycedził Roy przez zęby – To dziecko ma również ojca. Ojciec się nim dobrze zajmie…

-O ile dobrze wiem – odbiła piłeczkę Riza – ojciec dziecka aktualnie przebywa w szpitalu z powodu rozległych poparzeń ciała.

-No, tak. – mruknął Roy i usiadł tuż obok Rizy, próbując ją objąć. Kobieta odsunęła się od niego.

-Niech pan pułkownik zostawi mnie i mojego syna w spokoju. – warknęła.

-Riza… - jęknął Roy. – Co takiego zrobiłem źle?

-Mam wymienić?

-Tak.

-Po pierwsze: bawił się pan, łamiąc serce Jeana. Po drugie: zadawał się pan z wieloma kobietami, słowem się nie zająknąwszy o tym testamencie. Po trzecie: wyciągnął pan ten testament, gdy Jean i ja już byliśmy parą, a nawet już byłam z nim w ciąży. To są te błędy. – wyliczyła Riza. Roy znów się przysunął, ale już nie próbował jej objąć. Po dłuższej chwili z zatroskaną miną opuścił pomieszczenie.

Kilka dni później znów przyszedł, tym razem już nie z tak hardą miną. Wprost przeciwnie, miał minę zbitego psiaka (Riza tylko raz w życiu widziała taką minę _au naturelle_). Usiadł w nogach łóżka i długo się nie odzywał.

-Przepraszam. – wydusił w końcu. – To wszystko było nie tak, jak chciałem… czy moglibyśmy… zacząć od początku?

-Co przez to pan rozumie, pułkowniku?

-Kocham cię.

Zapadła cisza. Riza spojrzała na pułkownika.

-Dobrze… zaczniemy od początku. Ale Jean…

-On jest kochliwy, znajdziemy mu jakąś inną i we dwójkę zajmą się małym… myślałaś, jak dać mu na imię?

-David. To chyba dobre imię? David Havoc.


	6. Chapter 6

Riza powoli przyzwyczajała się do Roya

Riza powoli przyzwyczajała się do Roya. Szło jej to nie tak opornie jak by się mogła spodziewać. Może przyczyną było to, że przyzwyczaiła się w Ishvarze?

-Riza… - zaczął Roy.

-Tak, _panie pułkowniku_? – zapytała Riza tonem nie pozostawiającym wątpliwości, iż niechęć do Roya jeszcze jej nie minęła.

-Znalazłem kobietę dla Havoca.

-Co o niej sądzi?

-Nie wiem, jeszcze ich ze sobą nie poznałem.

-A kto to jest?

Roy wyszczerzył się w triumfującym uśmiechu.

-Gracia.

Riza zrobiła w pamięci szybki przegląd osób o tym imieniu.

-Nie ma pan chyba na myśli wdowy po Hughesie?

Uśmiech Roya poszerzył się.

-Mam.

/

-Bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc, Jean. – uśmiechnęła się Gracia.

-Nie, to ja dziękuję. Zupełnie nie umiałem sobie radzić z Davidem… - Havoc uśmiechał się nerwowo.

-Och, to nic. Elicia jest zachwycona młodszym braciszkiem!

-No właśnie… ha, ha, ha… młodszym braciszkiem… jeszcze raz dziękuję i na pewno jeszcze przyjdę, póki się nie nauczę…

-Wujku! – zawołała Elicia. – A przyjdziesz jeszcze z małym braciszkiem?

-Tak, przyjdę. – Havoc pogłaskał Elicię. – Na pewno przyjdę.

Rok później Jean Havoc i Gracia Hughes pobrali się, a Riza wreszcie przebaczyła Royowi i zaczęła się do niego zwracać po imieniu. I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie, może oprócz Hughesa, który gryzł ziemię już od dłuższego czasu i z tego powodu nie za bardzo go obchodziło, co robi jego żona.

KONIEC


End file.
